Stay Strong
by AnimeL.O.V.E.R.YA
Summary: Batman is still mad at Robin for hacking the Justice League computers and thinks he should have known better but when something happens to Robin how will it affect his judgement?
1. Chapter 1

**_This is just something I thought up for my english class we had to write a story and i came up with this after watching Young Justice, anyway hope you enjoy._**

* * *

><p>Batman &amp; Robin: Stay Strong<p>

Batman is still mad at me. "Crap.." Robin muttered under his breath. We had just gotten back from Mount Justice a couple of hours ago and were now doing a routine patrol in Gothem, prowling across the rooftops blending into the shadows.

Robin launched his grapple gun at the next building, swinging across he looked down at the dirty streets of Gotham. The normally busy and scum filled city was strangely quiet tonight. That alone made Robin suspicious and a little nervous, but right now he was more focused on getting the big guy in front of him to talk to him.

"Bats I know we screwed up but.." Batman turned his head and gave him a look, Robin sighed "Ok so it was a bit worse than that..but still it all worked out all right in the end, nobody got seriously hurt, and we even got Superboy out of there!" Robin said tyring to reason with his mentor.

A few weeks ago all of the side kicks were allowed to go into The Hall of Justice, the Justice League's headquarters. It was suppose to be our big day, the day we would finally get recognized by the rest of the league, to prove we weren't just sidekicks anymore. At first it seemed that way but after awhile Speedy realized that we were just being given the civilian tour, he then revealed that he knew that this wasn't even the real Justice League headquarters.

Speedy angry of the lack of trust we were still receiving quit, much to our shock, being Green Arrow's sidekick and stormed out. Before anything could be done two alarms went off signaling there was trouble, the second alarm required full league cooperation, as they left Batman ordered them to "stay put".

Of course we did the exact opposite the three of us decided to try persuade our mentors of our worth by secretly investigating what the first alert had been about. After a bit of hacking by me of course into the Justice League database our search brought us to a research lab called Cadmus that was currently on fire. Unfortunately we bit off a bit more than what we could chew.

In a nut shell the three of us discovered a secret underground facility under Cadmus and much to our horror a clone of Superman. Superboy. With some struggle, well allot of struggle, we got out with Superboy in tow and when to rubble cleared from the building collapsing we found our very unhappy mentors outside waiting for us.

Now here we are a few weeks later and Batman is still mad at me, even after the mostly successful missions that the newly formed team of sidekicks had done. Batman's rough voice brought me out of my musings.

"Thats not the point Robin, you disobeyed a direct order! I told you to stay put and what do you do? You run off!"

Robin growled in annoyance "and like I said before it all worked out!" Batman sighed pausing in his walking. Robin stopping as well waiting for an answer.

"True it did work out, if you three hadn't gone in there Cadmus would still have a major weapon to use against us..." he said of course referring to Superboy.

"..but." he said spinning around folding his arms across the chest of the black suit,to face his ward, giving him a bat glare.

"You also barely escaped with your lives, that little stunt could have ended allot worse its a miracle no civilians were hurt!" Robin opened his mouth to retort back but Batman beat him to it "..and before all that you hacked the Justice League database!"

Robin smirked crossing his arms across his chest in a very similar fashion of the man standing in front of him.

"I did learn from the best after all." he said proudly looking up at his mentor. "It was actually fairly easy, we might want to improve the system some more." he said looking up thoughtfully taping a gloved finger on his chin.

Batman dropped his hands from his chest sighing he walked over to Robin putting a hand on the boys shoulder.

"Robin.." Batman never got to finish because suddenly there was a deafening explosion below them. The building they were standing on shook with the force this only worsened when more explosions went off. Batman and Robin instinctively dropped to the ground hands covering their heads waiting for the explosions to stop. After a few minutes the sounds creased and the building they were standing on stopped shaking like it was about to crumble underneath them. They both stood up Robin ignoring the hand that was offered to him by the dark knight, walked over to the edge to see what the damage was.

The city beneath them was complete chaos, there were fires big and small covering the street and trees that had been too close, cars had been strewn like rag dolls across the road and were also on fire, most of them were turned over, missing tires and fenders or just burned up entirely beyond recognition.

People were running out of shops and cars leaving behind whatever they were previously doing. Pieces of paper dotted the streets some still floating harmlessly in the air only to fall into a fire and burn up. There was the distinct putrid smell of gas and oil in the air and something else Robin couldn't place.

Robin looked over hearing Batman talking to who he was assuming to be Gordan on his radio. He scanned the area again looking to see if any people had gotten caught in one of the blasts. Robin then spotted an upside down car that was still on fire laying at an odd angle, it was much to close to a truck that was in the middle of the street, the truck was fine what concerned him was the slowly increasing pool of oil dripping from the back of the it. Looking closer he noticed a woman standing by the truck with what appeared to be a briefcase open on its hood, desperately trying to shove countless pieces of paper into it.

Robin's eyes widened behind his mask as embers flew off the flaming car and landed to close for comfort from the stilling dripping liquid. He quickly looked back up at the woman to see if shed noticed or at least had the sense to move away form the vehicles, but she was still shoving papers back into another briefcase. He looked at the oil sliding closer to the burning car, then at her and back to the oil, and reacted.

Without speaking to Batman who had gone off somewhere, to take a closer look at the bomb robin guessed. Robin took his grapple gun off his utility belt, stepping up on the short ledge, he aimed it at the closest street light to the two cars. Holding with only one hand he swung across. 'I've got to make in time!' he thought stretching out his left arm grabbing the surprised woman.

"Gotcha!" Robin said grinning and letting out a laugh making sure his hold on her was tight, using his momentum he pressed the realise button for a second grapple gun on his waist, just barely reaching it with the hand that was holding the woman, positioning his body to let it grab the ledge of the top of a building on the other side of the street. With perfect timing he let go of the first wire in time to grab the second one off his belt and swing across with practiced ease, even with the extra weight.

The lady was starting to freak out, almost slipping out of his hold. There was a sound of a big explosion behind them, Robin felt the heat of the explosion on his back as the blast propelled the forward.

"Hold on!"

They tumbled unceremoniously on the damp grass barely missing hitting the building they had been swinging to.

After a moment Robin stood up letting go of his cape he had brought up to protect them from the blast. He looked behind them wincing at seeing the now very brunt up truck laying on its side in middle of the street.

He looked up as the dark knight glided over to him, and went over to check on the unresponsive woman. Kneeling down Batman rolled her over putting two fingers on the side of her wrist feeling for a pulse.

"Shes fine, just knocked out." he said with no really discernible emotion in his voice. Standing up and walking over to Robin "Cops and fire department should be here shortly"

"Any idea who's responsible for this?" Robin asked looking up at his mentor who was currently staring impassively down the dark street. Batman frowned suddenly hearing what sounded like hooves charging up the dark streets of Gotham.

"I might but I really hope it's not who I'm thinking of." he said reaching behind his cape bringing out one his bat-a-rangs from his utility belt.

Robin tensed bringing out his collapsible bo staff off his own belt hearing the sound of hooves getting closer unable to see who or what it was for that matter in the darkness, they waited standing their ground weapons in hand. The sound got closer and closer, Robin jumped out of the way as it ran in-between them stopping a few feet away. Robin looked at the white horse then at its rider.

"Scarecrow!" Batman growled. Robin looked back at Batman in surprise and then at the man with what looked to be a old cut up potato sack on his head along with an undone strait jacket.

On the mask there were tiny slits were you could just barley see his eyes, and a jagged badly sewn place where the mouth would be, along with a few other seemingly random stitched up places on the mask.

"Ah Batman long time no see." he said a creepy mechanical voice. "How long has it been? Two three years?" He then turned to look over to Robin who was still in a fighting stance, his grip on his bo staff tightening.

"..and you must be the bats new helper." Robin growled loudly at the comment. That which only made the Scarecrow let out a crazy laugh.

"Now who would have thought the Batman would pick up a brat!" he said laughing again.

"How did you get out of Arkam!" Batman yelled. Scarecrow suddenly stopped in his crazed laughter.

"Does it matter? What matters is I'm finally out, so i hope you've had fun dreaming because your about to enter your worst nightmares!" Just then the horse he was on kicked its front legs up making a loud noise, then disappeared leaving behind only a laugh. There was a feint sound of something being opened, then they totally surrounded to some type of white gas.

Batman cursed softly under his breath he'd waited to long to move and allowed Scarecrow enough time to realise his fear gas. Talking into his communicator

"Robin don't breath in the gas it's poison, get out as quickly as possible!" he shouted, and hearing a positive answer from Robin on the other end, he grabbed his grapple gun and aimed it a billboard high up away from the gas. Propelling upwards he climbed on the rafter in front of the billboard, scanning the road for any sign of Scarecrow, but it seemed the gas was to thick he couldn't see anything through it.

'Wait wheres Robin he should be here by now.' Batman thought panicking slightly trying his communicator, "Batman to Robin are you there?" he all but shouted, but hearing nothing but static from the other end.

"Dammit!"

He took his grapple gun, holding his breath, and swung down to the last place he saw Robin. "Robin! Robin! Where are you?" he shouted trying to not breath in any of the fear gas knowing full well what would happen in doing so. A few feet away from him he heard a soft whimpering sound. Holding his cape in front of his mouth rushing over to the source of the sound, in the direction he thought it was coming from.

"Robin..." he said softly stopping in front of his ward slightly shocked. Robin, the boy wonder, was currently on the ground curled up next to wall in an ally way, or at least he thought it was an ally way. He was talking quietly to himself, arms around his body eyes closed with tears streaming down his face.

Without a word Batman gathered the youth up in his arms and getting his grapple gun out once again, he aimed it at the nearest building to get out of the gas. Robin was shaking like a leaf in his arms still crying, his tears making a wet spot in the fabric on his shoulder. He wrapped his cape around him hiding him from the world. Walking back towards the mansion he was suddenly reminded that this boy was still only thirteen despite how old he tried to act most of the time. Tightening his hold on the still very young child he spoke weather he thought Robin could hear him or not.

"Be strong Robin you can over come this like you have everything else, you've made me proud these last few weeks. " he said looking up to stare at the stars of the night sky.

"Stay strong Robin."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I might write another story that continues this one but with the team actually in it this time, with maybe a Robin pairing in there, but I might changes things around a little bit.<em>**

**_hope you enjoyed it._**

**_Review?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou all for the reviews and making me aware of my spelling mistakes. I wasn't really planing on making this a chapter story but yall encouraged me, someone said they wanted to see into his nightmare which gave me the idea for this chapter.**

* * *

><p>'<em>Its dark...that's all I see darkness. Why is it so dark?'<em>

'_Wait...I hear something voices people their clapping? and cheering and there something else the smell of popcorn and dirt. I'm starting to see something...wait this is...'_

The Circus

'_No. Why am I here! I don't want to be here again! Never Again!'_

I looked down at myself seeing the familiar dark green outfit on my body. I lifted my head and reluctantly looked at my surroundings. The red and blue striped pattern of the circus tent was the first thing I saw. Realising I was In a place high up I walked closer to the edge of the wire platform, looking down at the large crowd seated in a circle around the tent.

'_Their all cheering..why what are they cheering for?'_

"Never get tired of this do ya son?" I jumped and spun around hearing someone speaking beside me. He had on the same dark green outfit except now I could see what was written on it.

The Flying Grayson's

The man looked down at me, putting hand on my shoulder and grinned down at me.

"It's the same for us we never get tired of preforming in front of people, we love it. So trust your old man when he tells you, you'll never get use to the rush of being so high up"

The man talking to him had a kind voice with eyes hidden by light shaggy brown hair, he looked rather young.

'_Dad..' _

There was a light feminine chuckle on the other side of me, I looked over as another hand landed on my shoulder. The woman had on the same outfit with long brown hair pulled back into a pony tail with bangs also hiding her eyes, she wasn't looking at him but over his head at his father.

"Dear don't say things that you'll frighten him!" she said in a worried voice.

'_Mom..' _

He just gave a heart warming laugh and slaped my back in a traditional fatherly way.

"Don't worry sweetie he's nine now old enough to not get sacred preforming anymore" She was silent for a moment then sighed

" Okay dear if you say so, I just get so worried ya know..."

"Don't worry mom I'll be fine I'm not that scared kinda excited really, and I am so totally old enough!" I said pouting looking back up at my mother, my voice sounding high pitched and childish.

She got a huge smile on her face after that and ruffled my hair.

"Mooom! I told you I'm not a little kid anymore!" She just giggled removing her hand.

Suddenly there was a voice on the loud speakers

"NOW IT'S TIME FOR WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR, THE ONE THE ONLY FLYING GRAYSON'S!"

The crowd below us got louder, dad looked down and smiled.

"Ah looks like its the our turn to amaze them" He said stepping up to edge grabbing the trapeze.

"You remember what to do right Dick?" I nodded at him knowing I remembered our routine perfectly. I watched dad swing off heading to the other platform on the far side of the tent. Mom hugged me tightly whispering to be careful in my ear, before she to swung off. Excited and a little nervous I waited until mom and dad got in the right positions then grabbed the trapeze and flew off.

The three of us worked together perfectly in sync with one another, swinging and flipping, doing impossible things with our bodies that impressed the crowd. It was incredible.

"_They always there, they always catch me. I couldn't fly without them. I would fall"_

The scene changed and the three of us were safely back on the ground, standing in the middle of the tent taking our and dad behind me both hands in the air left hands intertwined together and me bowing with my arms spread wide, as far as they could reach behind me on either side of myself, kinda like a bird.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THE FLYING GRAYSON'S"

We all had happy grins on our faces from the reaction the crowd was giving us, the people were so loud it was deafening. Though the next sound I heard I would never forget. never.

A loud gunshot rang out in the air that instantly silenced the cheering fans. I briefly heard the bullet fly by me and turned around as it hit dad in his head, a drop of blood landing on my face.

Another gunshot and again I turned around see it go strait through moms head her blood splashing my face.

They landed with silent thumps on the ground beside me. The crowd started screaming and running out, it was chaos, but I couldn't hear anything. I could only stare in shock at the only family I'd ever known laying dead in pools of blood and brain matter at my feet some actually on my feet.

'_Mom...Dad...no..no..you can't be..' _I dropped to my knees silent tears streaming down my face. I reaching out to to them _'you can't be.. you just can't be..you can't be! No!'_

'_Dick'_

_I reaching out to to them _'you can't be.. you just can't be..you can't be! No!'__

'_Dick!' _

"No you can't be dead..MOM DAD!"

"RICHARD!"

My eyes shot open and instantly found their way over to Bruce who was siting close beside me though he was a bit blurry with salty tears still in my eyes.

"B-bruce?" my voice was shaking and it sounded weak and high pitched almost like when I was little which made me start crying again. I felt strong arms wrap around me and pull me into their chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head in his shoulder sobbing.

"Shh sh I's ok Dick I'm here, It's ok, YOU'RE ok" Bruce said tightening his hold on me and rubbing soothing circles in my back with one hand.

I sobbed even harder into the already wet fabric on his shoulder my body shaking with the force.

I'm not sure how long we stayed like that, me crying loudly and Bruce hugingand rubbing my back in comforting motions. I did know that right now in my adoptive father's arms I felt safe and that if he said it was alright then it was, because in all the time I've been here every time I've fallen he's always been there to catch me.

* * *

><p><strong>I actully made the nightmare longer than I thought I would but I think im going to introduce the YJ crew into the next chapter but im not sure if I should pair Robin up with someone or not so im gonna leave it up to you guys.<strong>

**Should I pair Robin up with someone or no?**

**and if yes who?**

**Review are very much appreciated :)**


End file.
